


老派約會之必要

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dating, M/M, Old-Fashioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 又名：〈窪地老師撩漢密技〉





	老派約會之必要

塞巴斯蒂安‧維特爾是個老派的人。

 

就像每一個活在現代的人，他擁有智慧型手機，可是每天帶在身上陪伴他的卻是一台2007年的諾基亞N82手機。是的，2007年，如今它已伴隨了塞巴斯蒂安十個年頭，其中不乏在他劇烈的運動訓練下被多次重摔的紀錄。可他的N82依舊盡忠職守，替他接收每一通電話和每一封簡訊——是的，簡訊，不是通訊軟體。

 

十年說長不長，說短不短，卻正好是塞巴斯蒂安踏入圍場的時間。他的笑容像一陣清新的暖風，消融所有老將緊繃的戰意；可當他進入駕駛艙，那種睿智而決絕的表現又令所有人背脊發麻，顫慄地屏息。

 

塞巴斯蒂安的諾基亞一路陪著他，走過了四個世界冠軍，跟著他進入了他夢寐以求的艷紅色廠房，十年來他的主人甚至不需要送修它半次。

 

喔，這就是塞巴斯蒂安深深愛著芬蘭的原因之一。

 

 

今夜，它依舊辛勤工作，伴隨著規律的震動，為德國人響起了內建的簡訊鈴聲。

 

「 _From_ ： _Kimi_

 

晚點有空嗎？喝酒。」

 

看著簡訊內容，賽巴斯蒂安莞爾。這是他深愛芬蘭的原因之二。

 

德國人把眼下正在進行的頸肌訓練放到一旁，捧著他的手機，小心翼翼地用實體鍵盤在窄小的螢幕上打下他對芬蘭人的回覆。

 

「 _From_ ： _Seb_

 

抱歉，有安提指派的作業。」

 

塞巴斯蒂安心滿意足，把手機拋之腦後，繼續伸展他後頸的肌肉。

 

 

 

三天後的下午，塞巴斯蒂安剛抵達俄羅斯索契國際機場，正在接機人員的指引下走向這次公司為他準備的最新款轎跑車，以便前往索契賽道附近的高級酒店。就是在這個時候，他可親可愛的諾基亞又響起了平板單調的電子提示音。

 

「 _From_ ： _Kimi_

 

一個人在飯店酒吧，介意來陪我嗎？」

 

塞巴斯蒂安坐在副駕駛座，對著隔壁因為見到世界冠軍滔滔不絕用俄語表達興奮的司機露出甜美的笑容，雙手比撥檔片更快速的敲擊著。

 

「 _From_ ： _Seb_

 

老大找我開會，祝你玩得開心。」

 

塞巴斯蒂安親切地用簡單的俄語回應著司機的熱情，一手把他的諾基亞塞進黑色的隨身背包中。

 

 

 

一個火花四濺的瘋狂週末過後，俄羅斯大獎賽宣告落幕。法家雙雄雖沒有登頂，卻也雙雙取得了能盼望的最好成績。車隊主席阿里法貝內愉悅地宣布他們擁有了一個禮拜的假期，沒有會議，沒有試車，沒有半夜三點在機棚等待的私人飛機。

 

在塞巴斯蒂安打包行李到一個段落時，他放在桌上的手機第三次響起。這次不是簡訊鈴聲，是來電。至於來自何方神聖，年輕的德國人不可能猜不到。

 

「哈囉？」他笑著接通。

 

「嘿，在忙？」另一頭是芬蘭人獨特的嗓音。塞巴斯蒂安原本以為會聽見嘈雜的背景音，比如玻璃酒杯的碰撞或是派對的搖滾電音。可那兒什麼也沒有，只有萊科寧一個人的聲音，安安靜靜的。

 

「還好，東西都打包完了。你呢？」

 

「差不多，沒什麼要收的。」語畢，通訊沈默而寂靜，可德國人從中聽出對方的糾結跟無奈，芬蘭人腦袋運轉的聲音震耳欲聾。半晌，萊科寧才開口，「三天之後，你有約了嗎？」

 

塞巴斯蒂安忍不住臉上大大的微笑，別人都說那樣傻氣的笑容會讓他看起來像是未成年的男孩，可此時此刻他什麼也不在意，他簡潔地答道，「沒有。」

 

又是一陣沈默，塞巴斯蒂安扁起嘴，想著自己會不會真的做得太過了。可他不想妥協，就在他開始遲疑的當兒，房門被敲響了。

 

「等等，有人來了。」他掌心按著話筒打開門，然後所有的不安和猶豫都煙消雲散了。

 

「那我們能一起出門嗎？」萊科寧就站在那兒，拿著他的蘋果智慧型手機，上頭大大的觸控螢幕顯示著跟塞巴斯蒂安通話中。他的表情一如平常，只是多了點無奈跟焦躁。

 

小德國人笑開了花，按停手上諾基亞的通話鍵，「當然可以。」

 

萊科寧像是鬆了一口氣，把手機揣進兜裡，「三天之後。」

 

「三天之後。」塞巴斯蒂安點點頭，笑容滿是讚許。

 

 

 

三天之後的傍晚，萊科寧出現在塞巴斯蒂安的家門外。打開門的那一瞬間，誠實地說，塞巴斯蒂安的心跳漏了一拍。

 

芬蘭人穿的不是平常那千篇一律的紅色隊服，也不是樸素無趣的素面T恤。萊科寧選了一件色澤高雅的淺藍色休閒襯衫，在外搭上一件深色的開襟毛衣，襯著他淺色的眼珠煞是好看。

 

「哈囉。」塞巴斯蒂安簡直移不開眼。

 

「嘿。」幸運的是，萊科寧也在打量著他，這是好事，至少塞巴斯蒂安沒有邋遢得讓他不敢落眼。老天在上，為了今天他還把鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，「走嗎？」

 

「這就要看我們用什麼走。」塞巴斯蒂安簡直想挽著這個帥氣男人的手臂走路，但是不行，時機未到。

 

萊科寧聳聳肩，稍一閃身讓塞巴斯蒂安可以看到他停在路邊的交通工具。重機，不是任何一款他們已經坐得太多的跑車。

 

完美。

 

塞巴斯蒂安這下雀躍無比，牽起萊科寧乾燥冰冷的手掌，就牽著，沒有十指緊扣，「走吧。」

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安扶著萊科寧的腰，一路上他們誰也沒有說話，但是塞巴斯蒂安卻覺得胸膛鼓脹，有一種溫暖炙熱的情感就要湧出喉頭。瑞士的空氣清新冷冽，每一口都帶著自然的芬多精和氧氣。但小德國人才無暇顧及這些，他敏銳地捕捉到順風而來的一股傳統肥皂香氣，還有桑拿房獨有的木香。

 

他不能更愛這個男人了，塞巴斯蒂安想道。

 

 

到達市區後，萊科寧告訴他，他在全市最高級、最有情調的那家飯館訂了座位。塞巴斯蒂安還來不及皺眉，他又馬上補充道，「或是，我朋友介紹了我一間菜色絕佳的家庭餐廳，在商店街上。」

 

塞巴斯蒂安，理所當然的，選擇了後者，並且讓萊科寧的名字從此被瑞士最高級的餐廳列入無故缺席黑名單。

 

他們各點了一份推薦的漢堡配薯條，就像每一個來此用餐的家庭。很幸運的，沒有任何人來打擾他們的用餐，只有一次萊科寧的手機響起了通訊軟體的提示音，他很快抽出手機，塞巴斯蒂安以為他要調整為靜音，沒想掉萊科寧在他面前把整隻手機關機了。

 

「沒有更重要的事。」萊科寧注視著他說。

 

塞巴斯蒂安口中美味的漢堡肉突然食之無味。

 

 

飯後他們手牽著手，在商店街漫無目的地閒晃。他們聊著世界各地的商店街有什麼不同的，萊科寧說他從來不逛街，就是機場、飯店、賽道，三點一線。塞巴斯蒂安責怪他不會享受人生，天馬行空地描繪著那些異國商店的風采，還說今年一定要帶他去日本古老的街道試穿和服。

 

猛地，塞巴斯蒂安停下腳步，萊科寧也被嚇了一跳，還沒回過神來，小德國人一溜煙的不知跑哪兒去了。萊科寧無奈只能在原地駐足，看看這個古靈精怪的大男孩又有什麼把戲。

 

「香草。」塞巴斯蒂安從他背後出現，手上拿著一杯汽水和甜筒冰淇淋，上頭乳白色的圓球隱約閃著融冰的光澤。

 

萊科寧接過來咬了一口，香草的甜和冰淇淋的沁涼滲進心底，就像他第一次在圍場看見塞巴斯蒂安。小德國人的笑比香草還要更甜，開起車來比冰還要凜冽。兩者合而為一，變成了甜筒滲進萊科寧生活的每一個部分、每一次呼吸。

 

他把冰淇淋遞給塞巴斯蒂安，後者也咬了一口，嘴邊都是白色的痕跡。

 

「好冰。」他說。

 

「也很甜。」芬蘭人笑著吃完了甜筒。

 

 

他們分享著同一杯汽水，尋找垃圾桶的時候發現了一個小型遊樂場，裡面有一些電玩的大型機台。他們一起注意到了那個今年新出的一級方程式賽車模擬電玩，他們都被邀請過去做機台測試，也在各種不同的活動中跟業餘者同場競技過。

 

一群青少年圍在那個機台旁邊吆喝著，指稱其中一個棕髮青年是戰無不勝的賽車世界冠軍。

 

萊科寧對此只是揚揚嘴角，可塞巴斯蒂安卻莫名的興致高昂。

 

「你有帶墨鏡嗎？」他的眼神充滿期待。

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安慫恿著戴墨鏡的芬蘭人上前，看他一臉生無可戀的樣子去挑釁那群青年。青年不屑的哼哼，喊他是老頭子。

 

「賭什麼？」那個據說戰無不勝的賽車機台冠軍問。

 

「隨你。」萊科寧聳肩。

 

青年對這個回答不甚滿意，甚至不想跟他對戰，然而就在這時其中一人注意到了塞巴斯蒂安。他有些疑惑，像是覺得這個男孩很眼熟，卻又不知道在哪裡看過他。但這無關緊要，他主張拿塞巴斯蒂安當賭注，如果棕髮青年贏了，小德國人就要陪他們玩一晚。

 

萊科寧幾乎要生氣，但塞巴斯蒂安笑得肚子疼還直說好，芬蘭人無奈，只能點點頭，坐上那個駕駛艙的模擬座位。

 

 

十五分鐘後，三戰三勝，還次次刷新這個機台跟全世界連線的圈速紀錄。

 

青少年們啞口無言，而實際上並沒有贏得任何東西的萊科寧只是拍拍那個棕髮青年的肩膀，摟著笑彎腰的塞巴斯蒂安走出了五光十色的遊樂場。

 

 

「太經典了。」塞巴斯蒂安大口呼吸著外頭新鮮的空氣。

 

「你開心就好。」萊科寧收起墨鏡。

 

「我很開心。」塞巴斯蒂安轉過頭去專注的看著他，「真的很開心。」

 

「看得出來。」萊科寧的手放在他的肩上，規規矩矩，就只是摟著，「我也是。」

 

「那太好了。」小德國人說。

 

他們散步，從中東聊到歐洲，從一個人的故鄉聊到另一個人的故鄉，甚至是他們的老闆、主席、體能師。

 

「你喜歡誰？」萊科寧問。

 

「什麼？」塞巴斯蒂安嚇了一跳。

 

「你的體能師，海基跟安提。」

 

「喔。」塞巴斯蒂安定下神，「安提，當然是安提。」

 

他說謊了，但這不要緊。 他曾經深深地愛過海基，在他離去之時整個人幾乎化成碎片，但是萊科寧不需要知道這些，這是禮貌。

 

 

夜深了，塞巴斯蒂安說，而萊科寧足夠聰明，便領著塞巴斯蒂安回到停車處，送他回家。又一次的，塞巴斯蒂安聞到令他心醉神迷的肥皂和檜木香氣。他今晚別想忘記這個味道了。

 

他們在塞巴斯蒂安家門口道別，從路口到家門的路上他們終於十指緊扣。

 

小德國人在門口主動擁抱萊科寧，手掌規規矩矩的貼在他的背上，反之亦然。

 

他們是相愛的，毋需言語，透過這個擁抱說明了一切。

 

他們相愛，而且可以互許終生。

 

萊科寧按耐不住了，他稍稍鬆手，直視著塞巴斯蒂安的眼眸，一手勾起後者的下巴。

 

他湊近，而塞巴斯蒂安推開了他。

 

「不，寶貝。」小德國人露出比香草還甜蜜的笑，「我們今天不接吻。」

 

 

就說塞巴斯蒂安‧維特爾是個老派的人。

 

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 三創，原作在此：〈老派約會之必要〉（李維菁，2012）  
> http://www.cna.com.tw/Proj_GoodBook/799.aspx  
> 誰說我不會寫小清新！！！


End file.
